


Gotham's Discontent

by Dark_Phoenix6661



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Jeremiah has issues, Jerome Cult, Long Live Jeremiah, Long Live Jerome, So Does Jerome, The Valeska Twins, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-04 05:12:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14585694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Phoenix6661/pseuds/Dark_Phoenix6661
Summary: Detective Jim Gordon does not believe in fairytales, monsters or the supernatural until he is sent to Gotham City. Gotham is a living nightmare for a human. Crime is a way of life, children of the night haunt the city and the police force is corrupted. Gotham's only hope lies with the last surviving member of the Wayne Family, Bruce. Bruce is young, intelligent and kind but he is also a vampire. Jim finds his alliance with Bruce Wayne very uneasy as he gets use to the young man's condition but in general, Gotham seems to be looking up and Jim believes he can save this city from a path of darkness......





	1. A New Dawn

"So how do you like Gotham, Detective?" Jim jumped out of his skin as the voice of Bruce Wayne appeared unexpectedly behind him. He had been living here for almost four months now and he could honestly say Gotham was unreal. It was like something out of a nightmare. Criminals ran rampied in the streets, violence was a everyday thing but these were things he could deal with. It was the supernatural element that got him. He never believed in demons or vampires until he came here. The first thing he saw when he walked into the GCPD building was a werewolf turning back into a human. He still had nightmares about how the monster tore off it's own skin, revealing a man underneath.

 

"It's... different," He replied, honestly. Bruce chuckled and silently walked over.

 

"Yeah, it is but it's home," He replied. "I've heard the crime rate has dropped since you came here. Congratulations," He replied, holding out his hand. Jim smiled and shook it but inadvertently shuddered at the boy's ice like skin. Bruce smile faltered when he noticed. "Sorry,"

 

"It's fine, Detective," He smiled again. "Takes some getting use to but on the plus side, I can tell you a lot about this city as I've lived here my whole life,"

 

"Like how the supernatural came to be here?" Jim asked, letting go of Bruce's hand.

 

"Legend states that an ancient warrior placed a curse on the land that Gotham is built on," He replied, looking to the skyline. "I don't know if that is true though. That's before my time,"

 

"How old are you exactly?"

 

"406," He replied. Jim whistled. "I am young for my kind. In human terms, I am a teenager,"

 

"Early or late teens?"

 

"Late," Bruce replied. "About 17 I think,"

 

"Almost an adult then?" Jim replied. Bruce nodded. "Well, you act older then most people you age,"

 

"That will be the vampirism," Bruce laughed, causing Jim to laugh with him. Jim wiped his eye and smiled to himself before turning to say something but shook his head when he saw Bruce was gone. He hoped that wasn't gonna become a habit.

 

**~Meanwhile in Gotham Cemetery~**

 

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" The girl with brightly colored hair asked as her boyfriend and his friends broke the lock on a mausoleum before yanking open the door. He threw the crow bar down and kissed her. She giggled and kissed back as his friends walked in with a crate of beer.

 

"Come on, babe. It will be fun," He smirked before joining his friends as they screamed and danced, downing the beer and trashing the mausoleum. The girl grinned and walked inside before grabbing a beer. Time pasted as the sun set and soon, the girl was dancing topless on top of one of the sarcophagi. The men were yelling and wolf whistling at her to the point where none of them noticed the other sarcophagus' lid been slowly opened until it was pushed off, smashing loudly on the floor. They all stopped and faced it as for a moment there was silence. The girl had a good view from her height as she was above them all. Inside the sarcophagus was a rotten coffin and laid inside that was a just as rotten corpse. It's hands were crossed nicely as it seemed in a sort of peace from it's rest place. The girl got down as one of her friends walked over to the corpse. He looked over the edge and poked it in the chest before laughing and looking at his friends.

 

"It's dea- Aahh!" Before he could finish his sentence, he was suddenly dragged in and blood splattered everywhere causing the men to scream and run out. The girl went to run too but the doors closed before she could get out. She banged on the door but stopped when she heard the sound of someone moving. She carefully turned round and looked in shock as a young looking man got out of the crypt. Blood dripped down his chin as he kept his eyes closed. His hair was ginger and his skin was a brilliant white but then he opened his eyes and looked right at her. She never felt so afraid in all her life. His eyes were something else. They were a piercing light gray with a dark circle but they were maddening. She could feel her grip on sanity loosening as he stared at her but she couldn't look away. He took a step forward and she gripped the door, trying to open it but she still couldn't look away. He walked until he was right in front of her and she let out a giggle before covering her mouth but she giggled again and again then that giggle started to turn into a laugh. She continued to laugh, getting more and more manic as she did til she started to fit then her eyes rolled up in the back of her head and blood dripped from her eyes and nose as she felt down dead. The resurrected vampire turned on his heel and walked over to the other sarcophagus before flipping open the lid and staring at the rotten coffin.

 

"It's rude to wake people up, Brother," A slightly raspy voice gasped as the vampire stared at the corpse. "I hope you at least got me some food,"

 

"Good to see you too, Jerome," He replied, lifting the girl's body before dumping it into the sarcophagus. Blood splattered everywhere and the sound of slurring heard. A few seconds later, the body was thrown out and another ginger haired man jumped out. Only this one didn't have the memorizing eyes. His eyes were normal. However, the scars on his face and the look in his eyes told a different story. He was just as crazy as his brother. The two of them walked out and Jerome took a long deep breathe.

 

"Ah. Gotham! I can smell the madness!"


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't remember Gotham been so.... normal? Didn't we drive this city mad?" Jerome asked as he and Jeremiah walked back into the city. Jeremiah ignored him and walked straight into a news shop. He went straight to the news paper and picked up one while Jerome started to grab sweets. Jeremiah scanned the headline before looking at the date. He folded the paper and went to walk off but a nice pair of glasses caught his attention. He picked them up and torn off the label before putting them on. 

 

"Jerome. Let's go," He mumbled, walking towards the door as Jerome stopped filling his pockets with sweets.

 

"Hey! You two have to paid for those!!" The shop owner yelled. Both brothers looked over at him and he gulped. "I mean...."

 

"Oh I'm gonna make you squeal," Jerome grinned evilly as he advanced onto the ship keeper.

 

(***)

 

"Look at this, Brother. He dances!" Jeremiah looked up from the news paper as Jerome laughed evilly while stuffing his face with popcorn as the shop keeper danced to amuse him. Jerome had stripped him. Not just of his clothes but off his skin too. 

 

"Are you done yet?"

 

"Hmm. Oh right. Want to drive him mad?" Jerome grinned. Jeremiah just rolled his eyes and walked over to the counter before taking out the small handgun and shooting the keeper between his eyes before walking out of the shop, followed by Jerome. "Spoil sport,"

 

"It's 2018. Almost 300 years has passed since we were buried. Gotham is almost unfamiliar to us," Jeremiah replied. "Now I don't know about you but I'm gonna find myself a new suit and check out the criminal underworld,"

Jerome yawned boredly. 

 

"Boring!" He grinned. "I'll go see if that little cult of mine survived oh and I wonder if the circus grounds are still around. Nothing like home sweet home right?"

"You know I prefer a maze,"

 

"I don't understand why you prefer them,"

 

"And I don't understand why you still like the circus. It was a nightmare for both of us,"

 

"Says you, who got to escape,"

 

"You escaped when you killed mother,"

 

"Good times," Jerome grinned before getting up and stretching. "Well I'm gonna find me my cult and paint this town back to that shade of crazy. Later bro,"

 

With that, he ran off cackling like the lunatic he was. Jeremiah watched him before taking out and unfolding the news paper. A smile wrote itself onto his lips as he stared at the headline. 

 

_**Wayne Murders: 10 Years On** _

 

"Such tragedy," He mumbled, touching the picture of Bruce Wayne. "It's good that your best friend is back,"

 

**~Meanwhile~  
**

 

Bruce stared out the window as he sighed to himself. He couldn't believe 10 years had passed since his parents had been killed by rogue vampires. He sighed and turned on his heel before walking into the kitchen. Alfred was cooking for him as he walked in. He looked up at him as Bruce popped on the TV in the background.

 

"How are you feeling, Master Bruce?" He asked as Bruce sat down.

 

"I guess I'm ok," He replied. "It just weird to think it was 10 years ago,"

 

"It is indeed, sir," He replied, finishing up the stake. Bruce smiled weakly as the two of them sat down and began to eat. "How's the police work going with Detective Gordon?"

 

"It's going well," Bruce replied. "He seems very good for the city,"

 

"That's good. Things do seem to be looking up for the city," Alfred replied. 

 

"A man was found murdered in his shop today-"

 

"Oh, joy. Another murder. Maybe not so up hm?" Alfred replied as Bruce watched.

 

"The man was found skinned alive and a shoot wound in his head," The news reporter stated. Bruce stopped eating. "The murder is been described as brutal and unprovoked. Police are still unsure of the murderer,"

 

She paused and touched her ear piece.

 

"This just in. We have been sent CCTV of the man's murder. We warn viewers that this contains very upsetting scenes,"

 

"Hey! You two have to paid for those!!" The shop owner yelled. The camera was facing him and for a moment, he seemed confidence then it dropped and he backed away. "I mean...."

 

"Oh I'm gonna make you squeal," A familiar but off screen voice stated before it's owner began to laugh loudly and wickedly before walking into view. He jumped over the desk and dragged the owner into the back. A few minutes later, the shop owner's screams were heard, along with the evil laughter of the manic. The poor man was dragged outside after a few minutes. Bruce gagged at the look of him before his tormentor slapped his raw skin. "Dance for me, monkey!"

 

"N-no.... please..."

 

"I SAID DANCE!!!" He growled. The poor owner slowly began to dance as his torturer grabbed popcorn and shoved it in his mouth, laughing psychotically. "Look at this, Brother! He dances!"

 

"Are you done yet?"

 

"Hmm. Oh right. Want to drive him mad?" His tormentor suggested but the other person walked over to the counter and took out the small handgun, shooting the keeper between his eyes. "Spoil sport,"

 

The video stopped and returned to the news reporter who looked shocked. Alfred and Bruce stared at the screen.

 

"Alfred... get me the phone and lock the windows and doors,"

 

"Yes sir," Alfred replied, handing the phone to Bruce before locking the windows. Bruce dialled a number.

 

"Detective, it's Bruce. We need to talk-" He gasped as a crashing sound was heard. He held his breathe. "Hurry to mine. Please,"


	3. Chapter 3

Bruce held his breathe as he slowly hung up from the phone. His eyes slowly turned red as he felt his panic rising.

 

"Geez I think I broke that vase," Bruce let out a sight of relief as Selina climbed through the window. He was sure it was gonna be Jeremiah. His eyes turned back to normal as he walked over.

 

"You scared me," He muttered. Selina frowned.

 

"You don't scare easily," She replied. "So what's up?" 

 

"The doors and windows are locked- ah hello Miss Kyle," Alfred smiled. "Staying the night?"

 

"Windows locked? What's wrong?" She asked. "You both looked terrified and worried,"

 

"Jeremiah is back," Bruce stated. Selina looked horrified.

 

"No... that psycho can't be..." she gasped as the door bell went. Alfred went to answer it.

 

"He is. He's been resurrected with Jerome,"

 

"We're fucked,"

 

"I stopped them both before..."

 

"Bruce, Jerome and Jeremiah were at each other's throats but if they work together, no one stands a chance," She pointed out. Bruce frowned. "Jerome on his own is a handful and we both know how crazy Jeremiah is! Or did you forget what he did to me?!"

 

"I never forgot," He gasped, looking at her. "Detective Gordon is on his way,"

 

(***)

 

"Now tell me, who runs this city?" Jeremiah asked calmly as he adjusted his new purple and black suit. The man remained completely quiet. "Hm. I'm a patient man, Mr Bones. I have to be with my brother but you see I need to know exactly who's in charge,"

 

"I'm not telling ya!" He growled, causing Jeremiah to smile before he leaned in. Bones shivered as he didn't like that smile. 

 

"I was hoping you would say that," He replied, taking off his glasses. As soon as Bones looked into them, he couldn't look away and a violent laughter took over him but Jeremiah covered his eyes before he could go too insane. He still needed answers. "Tell me now, Mr Bones. Who's runs Gotham?"

 

"Penguin! Ha! He's one of the main guys or should I say girls! Ha, ha! Barbara Keen and Sophia Falcone are the other two. The rest is split between small time crooks and the freaks," He laughed. Jeremiah nodded.

 

"You have been most useful, Mr Bones," He replied. "Where can I find Ms Falcone?"

 

"Falcone manor. You'll never get in," He laughed, tears rolling down his eyes. Jeremiah nodded.

 

"And Ms Keen?"  

 

"The Sirens nightclub," He gasped. "Heard they don't take too kindly to men,"

 

Jeremiah nodded again and snapped his neck. He straightened up and walked away from Mr Bones and the six other men he had murdered.

 

(***)

 

"We're low on ale," Tabitha sighed as Barbara sipped her martini. She smiled bitchily, causing Tabitha to roll her eyes. Barbara chuckled and blew a kiss at her as she stared at her. "Really?"

 

"What?"

 

"You're giving the bedroom eyes,"

 

"Only for you,"

 

"Interesting place," Jeremiah's voice rang out as he walked inside, looking around as he did. Tabitha and Barbara both jumped up, ready to attack as he gently stoked the walls. "I love the color and the design,"

 

"Who the hell are you?" Barbara growled. Jeremiah stopped touching the walls and looked at them before looking at the women in the shadows waiting for their mistress' command. He smiled a boyish grin.

 

"My name is Jeremiah Valeska, Ms Keen," He replied, walking over. Both Tabitha and Barbara felt very intimidated by him. He stopped right in front of her and smirked.

 

"Well, Mr Valeska, this is a female's only club," She stated, keeping her cool. "And the dress code doesn't include sunglasses,"

 

"For now, let's look past my sex," He smirked then he tapped his glasses. "I have to wear these around you mortals. You can't seem to handle the way my eyes are,"

 

"What do you mean?" Tabitha asked before she could stop herself. Jeremiah smiled and slowly took them off but they didn't affect either women. He smiled. "Your eyes are quite striking but I fail to see the need for the glasses,"

 

"Miss Keen," A girl came in with a list but gasped as she saw Jeremiah. He turned round and their eyes connected. Within seconds, she was laughing like a manic and blood was dripping down from her eyes. Jeremiah turned back to them and smiled.

 

"Humans but at last, you're not the normal type. How long ago did your minds break?" He asked.

 

"They didn't," Tabitha replied. 

 

"My eyes drive people mad and yet you two are able to look into them without problem," He confirmed then he just chuckled. "Don't worry. I'm not here to kill you or drive you more mad. I just wanted to meet you and I have to say I like you two and your place,"

 

He turned on his heel.

 

"You might want take precaution. I have several bombs round the city and I'd hate for you two to be blown up,"


	4. Chapter 4

“Thank you for coming detective,” Bruce smiled weakly as he tried to remain calm but his mind was going all over the place with the idea of Jeremiah roaming the city. Jerome. Well, he could deal with him. He was just a crazy manic with a taste for destruction and madness. Jeremiah, on the other hand, he was full on psycho. He had a weird obsession with mazes and Bruce. An obsession that made his brother’s look calm. You see Jerome wanted to kill Bruce but Jeremiah. Well, he wanted to be Bruce’s best friend and was willing to do anything to make that a thing. James nodded and sat down.

 

“You seem nervous,” He stated as Bruce paced.

 

"The man who was skinned alive,” He mumbled. “I know who did it,”

 

“You do?” James asked, surprised. Bruce nodded. “Well?”

 

“Jerome and Jeremiah Valeska,” He replied. “Jerome was the one who skinned him and Jeremiah was the one who shot him,”

 

“The Valeska Twins?” James’ partner, Harvey, asked. “Aren’t they just an urban myth?”

 

“No, far from it,” Bruce replied, sitting down. “I knew both of them. Back when they were human,”

 

“Were human?” Both James and Harvey asked. Bruce nodded.

 

“They’re vampires,” He sighed. “Jerome was forcefully turned into a thrall by some cult after he killed his mother. They thought he could be a great soldier for them but even as a thrall, he was still crazy and could think. They used him to try and kill me but it resulted in his death,”

 

“But he’s a vampire?” Harvey asked.

 

“Yes. A year later, he was brought back by another cult. One that worshipped him so they stole his body, gave it vampire blood and a few shocks. They thought they had failed so they cut off his face and tried to destroy Gotham,” He sighed. “But Jerome came back as a vampire and he tracked down his face before kidnapping me again because the last thing he remembered was trying to kill me. He destroyed all form of lighting in Gotham, burning it down and set up a fair ground where he tortured humans with his cult. I beat him and he was locked away but he escaped again with the help of a witch who called himself Scarecrow and a madman nicknamed the Hatter. I hunted him down but that’s when I discovered his real goal,”

 

“Real goal?” James questioned. Bruce sighed.

“His brother, Jeremiah,” He replied. “Jeremiah wasn’t always the monster he became. He was bright, shy and terrified off his brother. You see Jeremiah and Jerome were brought up in a circus and Jeremiah was Jerome’s favourite punchbag. He tormented him to the point where his mother sent him away to protect him. Jerome saw this as a betrayal and spend most of his life planning to find and take revenge on his brother. He found him and promised to drive him mad. I met Jeremiah shortly after and we became friends and business partners. He had ideas for the future. He was going to be brilliant then Jerome kidnapped him and mortally wounded him,”

 

Bruce looked down as he remembered.

 

“That’s when I made the biggest mistake of my life,” He mumbled. James and Harvey looked at him. “I turned him to save his life but Jerome prepared for that. He left Jeremiah a gift. You see a vampire’s DNA is fragile after been turned,”

 

“I didn’t know that but what happened?” James continued to ask. Bruce sat down.

 

“He was sprayed with a potion that the Scarecrow created. It drove him insane and altered his vampire genetics. He is much more powerful then a usual vampire and he has a very unique ability,”

 

“Which is?”

 

“His eyes drive people insane,” Bruce replied. “So never look into them if you face him,”

 

“We’ll keep that in mind,” James replied as his phone began to ring. He answered it and his eyes went wide. “We’ll be there in a few,”

 

He hung up and looked to Bruce

 

. “I have to go,”

 

“What is it?”

 

“Sophia Falcone has been shot in the head,” He replied as him and Harvey got up. Alfred showed them to the door and Selina got up as well.

 

“I should check in at the Sirens,” She stated, kissing his cheek. “Be safe ok?”

 

“You too,” He replied. She left the window and he sighed, sitting down.

 

“Finally, they’re gone,” Jeremiah’s voice rang out as he walked in and locked the door. “I’m your biggest mistake?”

 

“Jeremiah,” Bruce hissed. “Why are you here?”

 

“I just wanted to see my best friend,” He replied. “I heard about your parents. I’m sorry,”

 

“No, you’re not,”

 

“You’re right. I’m not but still must be hard. I remember how I felt when I found out Jerome had murdered Mother,” He replied, taking off his hat. “I figured as your best friend, I should come see you,”

 

“We’re not friends,”

 

“But we are,” Jeremiah smiled. “You’re my very best friend, Bruce,”

 

“Jeremiah, you attacked my girlfriend, tortured my butler and tried to destroy Gotham. That means we are not friends!” Bruce growled but Jeremiah merely chuckled.

 

“But we are best friends. It’s our destiny,” He stated, looking out the window. “You’re still at war with yourself, just like I was but you must embrace it if you truly want to be free. I’m just trying to help you,”

 

“You’re crazy,” Bruce growled, slowly reaching for a small, silver stake hidden in his desk but Jeremiah did nothing.

 

“But right now, you’re living a lie, just like your Gotham,” He smiled, turning from the window as they both heard Alfred banging on the door. “I will help you be free,”

 

“I don’t need your help!” Bruce growled, charging at Jeremiah, who disarmed him and pinned him to the wall. The door shook as Alfred tried to break in.

 

“But of course, you do. Only I see how strong you can be. I only can bring that out of you,” He replied. “And I will, Bruce,”

 

“I defeated you last time,”

 

“Last time, you only beat me because of Jerome’s stupidity but this time is gonna be different,” He replied as the door finally gave way. He smiled then the lights flickered and he was gone. Bruce frowned deeply as Alfred ran over to him.

 

“Are you ok?”

 

“I’m fine but Jeremiah, he’s-” A explosion in the city suddenly caught his attention and dread filled his heart. “I think he just blew up the mayor...”

 

(***)

 

Jeremiah smirked as he walked into the circus that his brother had set up. People were screaming and crying as Jerome and his followers tortured them. He walked straight past the games to where Jerome was. He was about to throw a ball at a button to release a business man into a pool of water and piranhas.

 

“You know they don’t actually devour people alive,” He stated, causing Jerome to stop and look at him.

 

“Well, these ones do, brother,” He grinned before throwing the ball. The business man fell in and the fish devoured him quickly. Jerome walked over and sniffed the air round his brother before grinning. “Who did you blow up?”

 

Jeremiah took off his glasses and tucked them in his pocket.

 

“Just the mayor,” He replied. “And I shot one of the gang lords. The Falcone Bitch,”

 

“Just one?”

 

“The other two are mad. Anyone who calls themselves Penguin clearly has issues and Ms Keen is immune to my eyes,” He replied, looking around the circus. “Feels like home,”

 

“I did try,” Jerome replied. “So what’s the plan? Bag of snakes, big bombs staying TNT. Oh, oh I know. Poisoned ice cream,”

 

Jerome frowned when Jeremiah didn’t answer before he noticed his brother looking around.

“How many bombs have you planted?” He asked. “And how did you get some many so quickly?”

 

“A lot and I have my ways,” He replied.

 

“So what is the plan then?”

 

“Remember how you took out Gotham’s lights?”

 

“Yes,” Jerome grinned.

 

“We’re gonna with that,”

 

“That seems simple for you,”

 

“Well… that’s just the beginning...” He replied. “But while I put the other plans into motion, I need you to distract an old friend of ours,”

 

“Old friend?”

 

“You remember Bruce Wayne?”

 

“Of course,” Jerome replied. “Is he still alive?”

 

“Very much and he will try and stop us again so I need you to keep him busy,”

 

“And what are you gonna do?”

 

“Get myself arrested,”

 

“That seems… insane...” Jerome laughed. "I like it!"


	5. Chapter 5

Victor looked at the envelope in his hand and frowned. It was fancy looking with nice handwriting. He put down his gun and torn it open.

 

_Mr Fries,_

_Come to the bunker at Ansley Drive_

_Come alone_

  _J_

 

He frowned to himself. Who dared summoning him? And who the hell was J?

 

(***)

 

"Well, I didn't expect to see you here, Firefly," He mumbled as he walked up to the bunker. She looked at him with a mad glint in her eyes but smiled never the less. "It is good to see you,"

 

"Likewise, Freeze," She replied, taking out an envelope. "You been summoned too?"

 

"I fear we have all been summoned," The new voice of Scarecrow sounded as he walked from the shadows. "Freeze, Firefly,"

 

"Scarecrow," They both replied. "Anyone else joining?"

 

"I, myself, am here," The Hatter replied. "Joined by ice, fire and fear,"

 

All four of them looked to the bunker and walked over to it. Scarecrow touched the door gently before noticing the cameras. He pressed the intercom. 

 

"What's the password!?!" A raspy, silly sounding voice asked. All four of them looked confused. 

 

"Our time is fleeting," Hatter replied. "It's wings desperately beating,"

 

"Wrong!" The voice laughed so Freeze took out his invitation and held it up to the camera.

 

"We were invited here by J," He replied. Suddenly, the door unlocked and opened, allowing them access. Firefly looked at Freeze as a small blonde woman appeared and beconked them inside. All four of them followed her through the maze, looking around as they did. 

 

"This place is dreadfully long," Scarecrow mumbled as they finally came to a door.

 

"Ecco, 496," She spoke into it. The door opened. "He will see you now,"

 

They looked at her as she stood to the side then walked in. There was a system of monitors set up watching the outside and a dead woman on the ground. Freeze rose an eyebrow as he noticed bite marks on her. Next to her was a dead man.

 

"That was good. 30 years old, AB positive, a little bit of alcohol. Perfect," A voice in the distance said.

 

"Nah, I prefer this one. 22 years old, pissed out of his skull, don't care about the blood type and got a bunch of drugs in his system," The crazy voice from the intercom laughed. "Can you see that giant cat by the way?"

 

"That is why I don't like drinking blood with drugs in it," The calmer voice replied.

 

"It's ginger,"

 

"You mean like us?" 

 

"Well, I would agree but you dyed your hair that greeny black color," He laughed as the two of them walked in. Instantly, Freeze and Firefly got their weapons ready. They didn't expect such people to walk out but the dark haired one merely smiled.

 

"I told you to cover up those scars. You're scaring our guests," He smiled cruelly.

 

"Oh please. Like your clown face isn't scaring them," The ginger laughed before sitting on the table as his brother sat on a chair. 

 

"Please have a seat," He smiled calmly as the other kicked his legs up. He turned to Scarecrow. "Jonathan, always a pleasure,"

 

"Hey, baghead,"

 

"Jeremiah, Jerome," He nodded, sitting down as both Freeze and Firefly stared at him. Of course, the witch knew these two. "Why have you summoned us?"

 

"A good question," Jeremiah replied, getting up and walking over to Firefly. She glared at him as he lightly touched her flamethrower. "Is anyone sane in this room?"

 

"No," Scarecrow replied. "All crazies here,"

 

"Good," He replied, taking off the glasses. "It gets very annoying having to wear these all the time,"

 

The door opened and Ecco came in, followed by a gentleman in robes. Jeremiah smiled wickedly as she pointed to the last chair.

 

"Thank you, Ecco," He stated before turning the newcomer. "Thank you for coming, R'as. I wasn't sure you'd answer my summonings,"

 

"It seemed interesting," He replied, sitting down. "Tell me why are we all here?"

 

Jeremiah looked to his brother, who was picking out his teeth.

 

"I have bombs planted in certain locations in Gotham," He stated. "I intend to use them,"

 

"Then what do you need us for?" Freeze asked. Jerome jumped down and grinned. 

 

"That's my cue," He grinned. "Iceman, we're gonna need a lab. A big one,"

 

"Easy enough to do,"

 

"Bagface, remember that potion you made that caused... this.." He jestered to his brother.

 

"I do,"

 

"We're gonna need that. Lots of it. Bug girl,"

 

"It's firefly,"

 

"Whatever. Do you want to burn people or not?"

 

"Of course,"

 

"Then shut up and get ready to burn," He grinned. "Hatman, we need the location of the new mayor, the head priest guy, the commissioner and somewhere that draws in a lot of people oh... and we're gonna need Bruce Wayne,"

 

"Wayne?" Freeze asked.

 

"Yes. He will try and stop what my brother dear has planned for Gotham so we distract him while Jeremiah puts his plans into action," Jerome claified. 

 

"And what exactly do you have planned, Jeremiah?"

 

"I plan to hold the city to ransom and get myself arrested by doing so," He replied. They all looked at him like he was crazy. "They will then take my bombs into their custody and have me transported to Arkham, along with my brother. That is where they will fail. I will have one bomb away from everything else. It will be put under the new mayor's office and will kill him, his head of security and whomever else is in the building at the time. With the fact that he is the second mayor to be blown up and I have threatened the city with other bombs, it will then declare marital law, which will bring in the army. At this point, Bruce should be free and you will all be going your own ways, hiding or whatever. That's when R'as will come in. He will take out the men guarding the bombs and will free me and Bruce, bringing us to a penhouse where we will watch Gotham change forever,"

 

They all remained silent as Jeremiah brought out the maps of the island.

 

"Once you recover my bombs, I want them to be placed on every bridge leading in and out of Gotham," He replied. "Once Bruce is with me in that penhouse then the bombs go off, destroying all bridges to Gotham,"

 

"It will be declared No Man's Land," Scarecrow pointed out. Jeremiah just smiled. He knew full well it would be declared that. It's what he wanted and it's what Bruce needed to become the man Jeremiah knew he was. He got up and walked over to his blue prints.

 

"Do you two even have a plan to take over Gotham's underworld?" Firefly gasped. Jeremiah smirked and Jerome snorted.

 

"Lady, we're artists. We just want to paint the town crazy," Jerome grinned. "Once we've done that, we couldn't care less how you horribles divide the city between yourselves. Right, brother?"

 

Everyone looked at Jeremiah, who simply smiled at them.

 

"I have my reasons for wanting to make Gotham into a dark island but Jerome's right. Once we have recreated Gotham, neither of us could care less what you do with the territory," Jeremiah replied. "Jerome, I suggest you get your cult in on this too,"

 

"Easily done," He grinned. "I have a plan forming already,"

 

**~Two Weeks Later~**

 

"Bruce, are you ok?" Selina asked as they walked into the grand hall of Gotham's City Guide building. They were attending a charity gala but Bruce couldn't remember which one as he was more worried about what the Valeska brothers were up to. They hadn't done anything apart from killing that store owner and blowing up the mayor. Bruce sighed softly as Selena kissed his cheek lightly. "Try not to worry,"

 

"I'm trying," He replied as Lucius Fox came over. He shook his hand. "I'm glad a face I know is here tonight,"

 

"Likewise," Lucius smiled as a woman with a dead fox round her neck came over. 

 

"Mr Wayne, thank you so much for coming," She gasped, shaking his hand. "I'm Gertrude Haverstock, head of Gotham's neighbourhood watch and chairwoman of the Gotham Hospital charity. It is such an honor to meet you. Oh you simply must meet this young genius I just met.He's an absolute genius. He's working on an energy project with Ducard Industries. Mr Wilde! Come over here and meet Bruce Wayne,"

 

Bruce smiled as someone walked over.

 

"Ah there you are," Gertrude smiled, gesturing to the young man. Bruce smiled faltered. "Bruce, this is Xander Wilde. Xander, this is Bruce Wayne,"

 

"Bruce, I feel like we're gonna become the best of friends," Jeremiah smirked, shaking his hand firmly as Gertrude rambled on. Bruce couldn't help but stare as Jeremiah looked completely normal. It was if his transformation never happened. "I've heard you're quite the interested party in science. I would love to pick apart your mind on some of my theories,"

 

"Of course, Mr Va-Wilde," Bruce corrected himself as he falsely smiled. "Shall we go outside so we can actually talk?"

 

"Sounds like a wonderful idea,"

 

"After you then," He smiled. Jeremiah went ahead and Bruce grabbed Selina's arm. 

 

"Go and find Jim Gordon. I'll distract him," He whispered in her ear before going outside and shutting the door. "Xander Wild..."

 

"I know but I couldn't exactly turn up as Jeremiah now could I?" He replied, facing him. Even his eyes looked normal. 

 

"How-"

 

"Make-up and contacts. Quite amazing what modern times have," He replied.

 

"Why are you here?"

 

"To see you of course," He replied, before taking out a watch. "Look at you. You look good in that suit,"

 

"What do you want?"

2

"Oh you know. Gotham on it's knees and endless supply of blood," Jeremiah shrugged, before taking out a watch and smirking. "Well, that should be enough time. I doubt Selina got to Gordon in time,"

 

"What do you mean?" Bruce asked.

 

"I wonder what happened to the commissioner, the new mayor and that bishop... seems they didn't exactly turn up to the party tonight," Jeremiah replied, closing the watch and smirking. The sound of gunshots suddenly got Bruce's attention. He spun round and saw Jerome Valeska jumping on stage.

 

"Brucie, come out, come out wherever you are," He sang. Bruce turned to face Jeremiah but he was long gone and then Jerome's men started to kill people...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wasn't gonna originally kill off Jerome but he is gonna die in the next chapter. I'll probably have his ghost or hallucination haunting Jeremiah but I feel like for this story to take the direction I want, Jerome has to die.

**Author's Note:**

> Jeremiah has the ability to drive people insane by looking at them in case you're wondering.


End file.
